


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke decorates the christmas tree.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

Calum sighs at the feeling of warmth as he steps into his house, shaking the cold and the snow off of him as he closes the door behind him. He has an arm full of groceries, having run out to grab some things for Luke and him to make over the next few days that they have off together. He’s grateful to have this time with him, even if they didn’t celebrate the holiday since they weren’t from the states. But he’s excited to have some time with Luke to get ready for the real holiday coming up next month -- Christmas.

He sets the groceries in the kitchen and makes his way into the living room to let Luke know he’s home, and he’s met with him stringing the last of the lights onto the carefully decorated tree. He hovers in the doorway for a moment, letting himself admire him as he finishes winding them around the branches. He turns and sees Calum, grinning so wide that Calum was afraid his whole face might split in two from the pure joy.

“You’re home!” he says excitedly. Calum just chuckles a little bit, standing up straighter against the doorway of the living room. Luke is glowing in the dim light of the living room, recently illuminated by the tree lights being plugged in. He smiles to himself for a beat, before feigning a frown, to which Luke raises an eyebrow to.

“Did you decorate the tree without me?” he scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe this!” There’s a hint of sarcasm in the last part, but he had genuinely wanted to decorate the tree together. This was their first Christmas season as a unit, and he’d wanted to have that bonding experience. He figures there will be plenty more Christmasses, however, so he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Luke says with a little bit of a pout. “I can take it all down and we can do it again together, if you want…” He looks so serious that Calum has to laugh a little. He unfurls his arms from his chest, crossing over to Luke. He slides his hands around his waist, and Luke becomes immediately pliant underneath his touch, smiling over at him a little bit.

“No, I don’t want to undo all of your hard work, babe,” he says with a soft chuckle. “But I did get eggnog and hot chocolate, if you want to pick your poison so to speak? And we can make dinner. Or bake cookies. Whatever you want to do.” Luke sighs as he looks to Calum like he’s hung the moon and the stars in the sky just for him. He leans in and kisses him once, gently, pulling back with a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“We could bake cookies and listen to some christmas music,” he offers, sliding his arms over Calum’s broad shoulders. “Oh! And I didn’t put the topper on the tree yet, either! I wanted to wait for you to do that part, at least.” Calum smiles softly, feeling his heart swell in his chest as he admires Luke, drinks in his excitement and admiration for the holiday season. He spent so many years, holiday seasons without a real reason to celebrate, but now he has one, clinging to him like saran wrap in the best ways possible. He’s more than grateful to the universe for handing him Luke when he needed him most.

“Well, then we should probably put the topper on the tree then,” Calum hums a little bit, pulling him closer to him. Luke grins and nods in agreement, pulling back to grab the star for the top of the tree.

“I want you to put it on,” he says as he hands it to him. “For being the star of my heart? God, no, that sounds absolutely cheesy, I take it back.” Calum laughs a little bit, cheeks pink from the comment as he takes the star from him and kisses his cheek.

“Well, you’re the star of mine, so I don’t think it’s all that cheesy,” he grins. Luke just blushes and kicks at the carpet with his foot, averting his gaze from him. He lets out another soft chuckle as he leans up and places the star atop the tree, smiling a little bit as he does so. He takes a couple steps back and admires the sight of their tree, before turning back to Luke. He’s still stubbornly looking down at the carpet, and he reaches over and tilts his head back up to look at him. “Hey. I love you, you know that, right? Even if you think what you say is silly.” Luke just shrugs a little bit, biting his lip.

“I love you too,” he says back, smiling softly. “I’ll go pour us some eggnog and get started on the cookies, if you want to pick some music and put on your christmas sweater?” Luke gestures to his own sweater, apples of his cheeks still tinted pink as he bites his lip. Calum nods a little bit before pulling him close again, kissing him softly on the mouth with a grin. He pulls back after a beat, placing another kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Sounds like a plan, love.”

So they spend the afternoon yelling christmas carols at each other, drinking too much eggnog, and making misshapen christmas cookies. By the time they’re in bed, wrapped in one another, they’re full of too much sugar and laughter that they can’t even think about sleeping. Calum pulls Luke closer to him and buries his face into the crook of his neck, content to stay there forever. Luke laughs a little bit, humming to himself softly at the feeling of him.

“Just wait till I put up all the mistletoe tomorrow,” Luke says tiredly, smiling to himself. Calum just grins to himself as he presses a kiss to his cheek, humming against his skin.

“More kisses for me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
